Eragon and Arya
by Prince Eragon
Summary: Eragon loves Arya. Arya loves Eragon but Eragon doesnt know. And Arya has mixed feelings about Eragon. Will it take a near death experience or the end of the war to make Arya realize her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**No matter how many reviews I get I will finish this story. Ok let's get started.**

"Shadeslayer" said a boy while running towards Eragon. Eragon sighed and asked what he wanted. "Lady Nasuada request an audience with you in her tent." Eragon nodded and started towards the command tent. When he got there one of the guards said "Eragon Shadeslayer requests an audience with you." "Let him through" came the familiar voice of Nasuada the queen of the Varden. Eragon strode into the tent. "What did you want me for?" said Eragon. "Well I wanted to tell you that you did a good job on our siege of Dras Leona and that we start for Uru Baen tomorrow." replied Nasuada. "Tomorrow! Are you fucking crazy? We just seized Dras Leona yesterday and now you want us to march our assess to Uru Baen." yelled Eragon. "A lot of our men are dead or in no shape to fight." "ERAGON! I know I'm not stupid" "I wouldn't be too sure about that." "I know a lot of our men are wounded and dead, but we have to seize Uru Baen sooner or later and kill Galbatorix." "Well you can count me the fuck out, my leg is broken and Roran is near death." "Watch how you speak around me Eragon." "No I don't think I fucking will." "Eragon do you want to get whipped." "I really don't give a fuck. Damn you Nasuada, nobody here is in the mood to fight, so go on and whip me." "Ok these guards will escort you to a tent where you will wait for Jorumdor to execute your punishment." Nasuada snapped her fingers and to guards came in and Nasuada told them what to do. They nodded and took Eragon by the arms and escorted him to the tent by the whipping post. Eragon went in a sat on the stool that was in there. A couple minutes later the drums sounded signaling someone was about to be whipped. Then a couple more minutes later Arya came into the tent.

"Hello Eragon, nice to see you" said Arya with worry in her eyes. Eragon smiled and said Hi. Then Arya said "That was really stupid, you know what you did. It might be true but it was stupid" "Oh, Just shut up Arya I don't need to hear it from you to." Said Eragon angrily. "I was just saying Eragon so you can cut attitude." hissed Arya. Eragon sighed then said "I'm sorry Arya; I don't know what has gotten into me." Arya smiled sending shivers down Eragon's back and said "Don't worry everyone is in a bad mood". Just then Jorumdor walked in and said "It is time Shadeslayer" Eragon nodded then stood up and followed him to the post. Jorumdor tied Eragon's hands to the pole and put a rag in his mouth. A moment later Eragon heard the crack of the whip as it hit the air. Then he felt it hit his skin. He wanted to scream out but didn't. About 30 Whips later Eragon passed out.

When Eragon awoke he was in his tent on his cot. He attempted to get up but could barely manage the pain. But he finally managed to get up and walk out the tent. When he walked out he saw Nasuada there waiting for him. "Oh good you are awake, please come to my tent. I have something I need to discuss with you." Then she walked off/ Eragon soon followed her. When they got inside the tent Nasuada said "Sit down Eragon". "I can't" "Well stand up then but I have to tell you something." "Yes what is it?" "Queen Islanzadicontacted me and requested your and Sapihra's and also Arya's presence at Oromis's funeral." "Ok, what did you say" said Eragon with a frown. "I said you and Saphira could go could go"

"Ok when do we leave?" asked Eragon. "You leave with Arya tonight". Eragon had to hold back a smile at being with Arya alone for a trip across Alagaeshia. "Ok" replied Eragon as he turned around and started walking out. "OH and Eragon". Eragon turned to look at her. "Yes" he said. "I also have a mission for you and Arya while you travel to Ellesmera". "Well what is it". "One of the Varden's spies has stolen the last Dragon egg from Galbatorix." Eragons eyes went wide "Really." "Yes really, I want to and Arya to get the Egg. There are in the city of Exiguus. It is about 20 Leagues North of here." "Ok, I will leave as soon as possible." Nasuada nodded and Eragon walked out. When Eragon walked out he decided to go tell Arya. It took about 10 minutes to get to her tent. When he got there he knocked on the frame. A couple of seconds later he heard Arya's voice "Come in." Eragon walked in and said what he needed "Nasuada just said we have permission to go to Oromis's funeral. But she also wants us to go to Exiguus because someone has stolen the last egg." "When do we leave?" she asked. "I hope within the hour." Arya nodded and Eragon walked out to go get ready to leave. About 30 minutes later Arya came by Eragons tent and said she was ready. Eragon nodded and went to saddle up Saphira. When he was done he hopped up onto her and held out his hand to help Arya up. Surprisingly to him and Saphira she took it. When she got on. He asked if she was ready and she nodded a yes. So he told Saphira to go.

**I promise I will add more later. Just please review. This is the end of the chapter so far we have 200 views thank you all. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark when Eragon said to Saphira "Why don't we find a place to land." Saphira snorted in agreement and landed in a clearing in the trees. When Eragon got off of Saphira, Arya asked "Why did we land." Eragon looked up at her and said "It is getting dark out; I will take the first watch." Arya nodded in agreement and laid out the cot."Wake me up when you want sleep Eragon." Eragon nodded and pulled out Brisingr and started watching for anyone.

**Arya POV**

Arya walked out her tent to see Eragon saddling up Saphira "_**He looks so cute doing that**_" she though as he bent over. "_**No you do not like Eragon, you are just**_** friends"** she thought with a frown. Eragon turned around and said "Are you ready to leave" she nodded and he got on Saphira"Heres an apple" he said passing it back to her. She took it and started eating it."**You will know where to go when the time comes**" said an all to familiar voice."Glaedr" Eragon said. Arya felt Eragon expand his mind to Galedr when he got inside Glaedr's Eldunari Eragon felt nothing and was disappointed.

**I will post more soon I am sorry this is late.I wont wait this long. This is not the end of the chapter. Please review.**

**I am sorry for the delay i just have to finish reading the books.**


End file.
